No White Flag
by Mana9978
Summary: They rise, they fall, they're down and then, they rise again; That's a routine all of the brawlers were familiar with. However, none of them had a clue about what they had gotten themselves into with the decision they made. Takes place instead of Mechtanium Surge.
1. Reunion

**A/N: Hi there everyone! I'd been thinking about this one for quite some time as well as a few other Bakugan stories for a while, though I never got the chance to actually write them down till now. So, now that the first chapter is done, I want you guys to tell me what you think. It will include most characters from all seasons and it takes place after the Gundalian Invaders series. Some will show up in the next chapters, so if your favorite character is not in this one, don't give up on it. They will appear in the near future. I won't take your time with this anymore so, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

It was late in the afternoon as Mira rushed to finish what she had to do for the day's event. After hurriedly drying off the dishes and putting them into their places, she glanced at her slick golden wrist watch and walked out of the kitchen as she dried off her wet hands with her white apron. Seeing her boyfriend laying down on the big red sofa in the living room, she sighed and stood in front of him with her arms akimbo.

"Ace? Can you please be at least a little useful and pick up your coat from the dining table? I thought I told you to hang that in the closet!"

He slightly shifted on the couch but never took his eyes off the TV. "Give me a break Mira. I've been out all day getting the things you asked me to!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm tired too Ace but we have to get ready before they get here. Now please, if you're not gonna help around the house, at least take your own clothes and hang them where they belong."

Ace took a look at her and then, lazily got off the couch with a groan. "Fine."

"Well _thank_ you."

Wilda popped out of her pocket and landed on her shoulder. "You ok Mira? You look a bit stressed out."

"I'm fine Wilda." Mira shook her head. "Just… tired that's all."

"You sure?"

Mira smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

By the time she finished all of her chores, she changed into a maroon dress with white designs and a pair of short heeled cream shoes. Fixing her hair, she got out of her room to see Ace wearing a pair of white pants and a purple T-shirt with black leather boots. Smiling at him in approval, they sat on the sofa as they waited for their guests to arrive.

It had been two years since the vestals last saw their fellow resistance members. A couple of days ago, Keith gave Mira a call and said that there was something they needed to discuss with the brawlers. Mira suggested that they met up in their apartment for their meet up session since a long time had passed from their last visit. Everyone agreed and it was settled that this day, everyone came to their house.

Ace and Mira moved in together six months ago into one of Klaus's apartments and Baron lived exactly three stories beneath them. Keith and Gus each had an apartment of their own in another side of the city but in order to work on the projects they were developing together, they were normally staying in the Vestal Destroyer. Tonight, they were all going to meet up with the brawlers and Mira was surely excited about it.

Baron showed up first, just as Mira expected. He lived in the same building with them so it was nothing surprising.

As soon as she opened the door, Baron jumped in with sparkles in his eyes. He had a white and yellow vest and white pants and wore a pair of dark blue boots with matching gloves. His old headband was also present on his head, as it always was. "This is so awesome! I can't believe that Master Dan and the other masters are coming over tonight!"

Ace smirked as he got close to him and patted him on his back. "Take it easy Baron. You don't wanna jump on Dan when he gets here like you did the first time."

Mira smiled and sat him down on one of the seats. "We're all excited too you know. It won't be long before they get here. I'm so happy that we're gonna see them after such a long time."

Baron closed his eyes and shakily exhaled. "Oh lord this is too good to be true!"

Nemus sweat dropped and landed on Baron's shoulder. "Relax Baron… "

The door rang soon afterwards. This time, it was Gus and his friend Jade, a brunette with long and layered curly hair and brown eyes. She wore a plain black T-shirt and a pair of jeans with black combat boots. Gus stood beside her in black pants and light brown boots as well as a long brown coat with orange designs that had a belt around the waist. The two met years ago in the archery club they both went to and soon, they became close friends.

Mira smiled as she approached the two with a smile. "Hey guys!"

Gus smiled back and nodded. "I'm glad you suggested this Mira. It's been quite some time since we last saw the brawlers." Vulcan popped out of his ball form.

Jade tilted her head and smiled. "I just can't wait to meet those guys."

"You'll meet them soon enough Jade." Ace chuckled.

The hatred and distrust Gus once felt towards Mira faded away with time and after getting to know her better, he actually started considering the redhead as one of his close friends. They started getting along quite well and that was something Keith was really happy about. Almost the same story went for him and the other members of the resistance and after a while, it seemed as if they were never once enemies with each others; though his suspicion towards Mira was never comparable to the others so the change in the two's attitude towards each other was much more noticeable.

The next to arrive was Spectra. The now twenty one year old was dressed black pants, black boots, a black and purple coat which was rather similar to the one he wore the time he was still a part of the Vexos (without the feather decorations) and black gloves. He also had a black shirt with white trimmings that was visible through the open front of his coat like his old one. The mask he wore was also very similar to his last mask, only it was in back and purple and had two eye holes instead of just one.

Mira ran up to Keith and encircled her arms around his neck. He chuckled and hugged her back. "It's good to see you Mira."

"Good to see you too big brother!"

"Hi Keith!" Jade greeted the blonde from where she was sitting as Gus looked at him and smiled. Baron also poked his head from behind the wall and waved as he beamed.

Seeing the three had already come, he took his mask off and nodded with a smile.

Mira turned her head back to look at his brother. "So um, Keith, what was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"I think it'd be better to tell you once the brawlers are here as well."

Mira nodded at him and guided him to the living room to sit down. Keith settled down on a comfy red couch and across from him sat Gus and Jade on an identical one. Ace, Mira and Baron took their seats on the grand sofa in front of the TV with matching color as the other two couches.

Mira looked around at every one present in the room. "So, can I get you guys something to drink?"

Baron looked at her. "Aren't we gonna wait for Master Dan and the others to come?"

"He's right Mira. I guess it'd be better if we waited for them." Jade said, handing her a smile.

"Alright then." Mira sighed and pressed her hands together. Spectra, knowing his sister all too well, noticed this and gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry Mira. They're gonna be here soon."

Mira turned her head towards him. "I know Keith. It's just that… well, we haven't seen them for a while..."

"You're gonna see them tonight, right?" Ace said and threw his right arm around her neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah…"

Half an hour went by as the vestals chatted with one another and suddenly, the sound of the door bell filled the house. Mira jumped from her seat and rushed to get the door. Turning the handle and opening it, she saw a grinning Dan waiting outside. Behind him were Shun, Marucho, Runo, Julie and Alice, all with smiles on their faces. "Missed us, Mira?" asked Dan with a smirk.

"Don't push it, Dan." Mira winked and gave him a tight hug almost choking the poor guy. "Mira! Not…too…tight…!"

She let go and took a small step back. "Sorry Dan… Come on in guys! Everyone's waiting."

"Thanks Mira!" Runo said as they entered the apartment.

"Nice place girl! Is this your own apartment?" Julie stated with enthusiasm in her voice as she looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Well, its Ace's too you know…"

"Wait, you guys have moved in?!"

"Yeah. It's been something over six months that we're living together." Mira flashed her a smile.

"Aw, how cute!"

Mira blushed a little but no one really noticed. Reaching the living room, they saw their old friends along with a new girl seated on the couches.

"Hey guys! Long time, no see, huh?" Dan said as he did his signature nose flick.

"Welcome to Vestal brawlers!"

**A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate your criticism as it will help me make the following chapters more satisfying. Jade is the only OC here that I own, and obviously, I don't own Bakugan.**

** If you find any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes or any other mistakes that I made up there, please tell me. English is not my first language so I will definitely make mistakes. Point them out in your reviews or PM me and I will try my best not to repeat them anymore. Thanks for reading!**

**Review because it will be a great motivation.**


	2. A new challange?

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Second chapter guys! I hope you like this one. A big thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! That really meant a lot. Anyway, I don't wanna bore you with this so once again, let's get going with the story!**

Everyone settled down in the living room and Mira rushed to the kitchen to get them their drinks. After coming back and handing everyone a glass of lemonade, she took her seat next to Ace who wrapped an arm around her.

"It's good to see you again Drago." Helios said as he landed on the table.

Drago turned to look at the now darkus bakugan as he landed next to him. "Good to see you to Helios. I see you're a darkus bakugan now."

Helios nodded. "A bakugan may need to change its attribute in order to get stronger."

That made Drago chuckle and shake his head. "I see you haven't changed one bit my old friend."

Dan took a loud slurp from his drink and grinned at everyone. "So, mind introducing us to your new friend?"

Mira snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to the brunette. "Oh, sorry guys, this is Jade, a good friend of Gus. She's vestal's ex archery champion."She grinned at the brawlers and nodded. "Nice to finally meet you guys."

Dan shot her a smile. "Archery? Now that's cool! It's good to meet you too."

Julie looked from Gus to Jade, and then back to Gus. "So, you two are a couple?"

Gus gave her a look as Jade almost choked on her drink. Patting her back, he turned to look at the silver haired Australian. "No, we're good friends, but nothing more. Why?"

Julie blinked. "What, your girlfriend is someone else?"

Gus shook his head. "No…"

"You mean…"

"I don't _have _a girlfriend."

"You're into guys?"

Gus's eyes widened.

"Shut up!" Runo elbowed her in the side which made her wince. "What? Just asking!"

Ace laughed and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye with a finger. "Yow, guys, chill out! Julie, Gus is **not **a homo. Believe me, everyone on vestal knows that. He's just… not exactly after this kind of stuff."

"Oh."

Julie dropped her head. "Sorry Gus. Just got a little curious that's all."

"It's…ok I guess…" He said, still recovering from the embarrassment.

Mira pressed her hands together in front of her chest. "Ok guys, let's drop it. So Keith, mind telling us exactly why we're here?"

The blonde took a look around at everyone. Seeing that everybody was waiting for his response, he sighed. He took out a small silver cube from his pocket and pressed the dark blue button on it. A hologram appeared from the opening at the top and he held the device in a way so that everyone could clearly see it.

"Well, a few days ago, I received a video from an unknown source."

They all focused their eyes on the hologram. Seeing what the video was about, their eyes widened. Bakugan were everywhere, roaming the place and destroying whatever stood in their path. Few citizens were seen on the streets, but they were all clearly running to get away from the invaders. You could make out some figures on the shoulders of each bakugan which Dan and the others assumed were their brawlers, but from where the video was taken, it was impossible to tell who or what the attackers were.

"As you can all see, it looks like there's another war in which Bakugan are used as weaponry, but from my researches, there' no place like this on Vestal, earth, Gundalia, Nethia or new Vestroia."

He was right. The scenery was nothing that could be found on any of the planets or dimensions that they knew. Of course the architecture was something that every vestal was very familiar to. Giant skyscrapers, Buildings made from steel and the blue reflexive windows… everything was as if the video was taken from somewhere on the planet where the brawlers were currently on. There was one big difference though, the green sky. Yes, Vestal's sky was multicolored, but a plain green sky was something no vestal had ever seen on their planet.

Drago groaned as Dan clenched his fists. "Can't a couple of years just pass with bakugan _not_ being in trouble?"

Marucho slid his glasses up further on his nose and shifted so he was facing the older blonde. "Any idea as to where this place may be?"

Spectra didn't take his eyes off the hologram but he shook his head. "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to track down the source of this yet. However, that's not the only reason I called you guys."

Alice had a puzzled expression on her face. "Huh?"

"Well, the other reason is this." Alice looked back to the hologram and everyone followed suit. The camera shifted to reveal a gray skinned man with pointy ears and purple hair. He had something that was very much akin to a golden crown on his head and his irises were like small green slits. That earned a gasp from Shun, Dan and Marucho. Spectra raised an eyebrow at the three. "You know this guy?"

Dan gritted his teeth and Shun's hands curled into fists as he closed his eyes. Marucho only froze in his place gaping. The brunette lowered his head to look at the floor not believing what he just saw. "But…that's Barodius!" Baron looked at the three clearly lost. "Um, who?" Shun frowned. "Gundalia's ex-ruler. But we saw him die as he flew to the sacred orb in Nethia! This is just impossible!"Drago answered from his spot. Everyone's eyes widened. _But… how?_

**Chapter two: done! Thanks to all of you who read this up to here. So what do you think? Did you like it? Thought it sucked? Loved it? Hated it? Don't hesitate to tell me because it will make me do better on the upcoming chapters. Please review!**


End file.
